


We were too

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: I don't have any real context for this besides it's sometime after Order 66. A former padawan runs onto some clones in an quiet part of the city and lets her emotions guide herThe clone's response to her accusations is jarring
Kudos: 4





	We were too

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite rough so feel free to let me know if I could've done anything better

A pale hand grasped onto the metal handle hidden behind her back among baggy clothes. Her trembling palm pressing into the weapon hard enough to chase any color away as her fingers wrapped around the hilt. Her eyes were locked onto the identical forms ahead of her, shifting back and forth between the two. One seemed antsy a hand firmly grasping the others shoulder lowly murmuring to something to his brother about leaving. The other stared back at her unwavering as he did so. Perhaps he knew that their attempt at escape would be pointless. Perhaps he was just  _ arrogant _ . His lack of cowardice caused hatred to wrench through her entire being. She didn't hear what the Clone said just saw his lips move, heard the  _ tone _ he used. And suddenly a desire flicked to the forefront of her mind. To wipe that confidence away, to see his crumpled corpse hit the ground. So she sprinted forwards, her bounds unnatural propelled by the force yet retaining a kind of grace. The other must've saw it coming. Her target was suddenly gone, yanked to the ground. Instead of the intended clone being hit the one who had been attempting to persuade him took the blow. She could feel the blade of her lightsaber melt through his flesh and sink further into his ribcage making quick work of him. He dropped to the ground dead before he could even scream. The remaining Clone looked up at her yet was frozen by what he'd just witnessed. Pain is what she sought so it's what she found. The agony of losing his brother clouded his eyes his lips hanging open but the noise of grief stuck in his throat. A twisted feeling of satisfaction claimed her at that moment, as she looked down at the clones faces realizing she didn't recognize the one who was now deceased by her hand. But the survivor she did. 

_ Hex _

Fury flared in the brown eyes of own she once considered friend . His first clenched causing it to shake as hers been moments prior. A response to her accusations she'd never forget. 

"You know _Commander_ you are quick to point the finger at us. You act all high and mighty. You Jedi are all the same. And yet you've sent us to our slaughter. Countless times. You never once stopped to think how old we were. Did you?" The venom dripped from his words poisoning her ill intent and halting her vengeance. " _ We were children too _ ." 

  
  



End file.
